1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a packaging structure of a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The different type of light emitting diode packages comprises a lamp type, a PCB type and a PLCC type. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional lamp type LED. Referring to FIG. 1, a lamp type LED 10 comprises a lens 11, two holders 12a, 12b, an LED chip 13 and a wire 14. The holder 12a comprises a reflecting portion 121 formed by stamping. The LED chip 13 is disposed in the reflector 121 so that light from the LED chip 13 may completely reflect upward. The LED chip 13 is directly and electrically connected to the holder 12a. The LED chip 13 is electrically connected to the holder 12b by the wire 14. The lens 11 covers whole LED chip 13. Because the reflecting portion 121 of the lamp type LED 10 is formed by stamping, the surface of the reflecting portion 121 is smooth for efficient reflection. However, the lamp type LED 10 does not have an independent heat-dissipating area, and the heat-dissipating area is not directly connected to the outside of the LED 10. Thus, heat-dissipating efficiency for the lamp type LED 10 is not sufficiently efficient. Also during the DIP process, the holders 12a, 12b are bent for connection to a circuit board (not shown). Thus, the holders 12a, 12b, may weaken, be damaged or break at the bent areas. Moreover, a stamping gap and a mold gap are required for the lamp type LED 10. Thus, the lamp type LED 10 is hindered from being densely designed.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a conventional PCB type LED. Referring to FIG. 2, the PCB type LED 20 comprises a lens 21, two holders 22a, 22b, an LED chip 23, a wire 24 and a circuit board 25. The LED chip 23 is disposed on the holder 22a and electrically connected to the holder 22b via the wire 24. Thus, because the PCB type LED 20 is fabricated on the circuit board 25, the PCB type LED 20 may be densely designed. Moreover, since a pin of the PCB type LED 20 is formed by cutting, weakening, damage or breakage of a bent holder is prevented. However, the reflector of the PCB type LED 20 is not directly formed on the holders 22a, 22b via stamping but formed via other processes. Thus, the PCB type LED 20 does not provide the reflector with a smooth surface, decreasing reflection efficiency. Moreover, the PCB type LED 20 does not have an independent heat-dissipating area, and the heat-dissipating area is not directly connected to the outside of the LED 20. Thus, heat-dissipating efficiency for the PCB type LED 20 is decreased.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view of a conventional PLCC type LED. Referring to FIG. 3, the PCB type LED 30 comprises a lens 31, two holders 32a, 32b, an LED chip 33, a wire 34, a circuit board 35, and a reflector 36. The LED chip 33 is disposed on the holder 32a, and electrically connected to the holder 32b by the wire 34. The PCB type LED 30 uses the plastic reflector and has an independent heat-dissipating area directly connected to the outside of the LED 30. A pin of the PCB type LED 30 is bent and then packaged. Thus, weakening, damage or breakage of a bent holder is prevented. However, the PCB type LED 30 is packaged by adhesive. Thus, the PCB type LED 30 is hindered from being densely designed. Moreover, the structure of the pin and difficult injection process thereof??, hinders further miniaturization of the PCB type LED 30.
Meanwhile, referring to Taiwan Patent No. 560697 “SMD type LED structure”, the conventional LED provides a reflector, directly installed on a circuit board. However, the LED chip is installed on the reflector. Thus, heat from the LED is directly transmitted to the reflector and then to the circuit board, which may cause weakening, damage or breakage of the circuit board. Also, no independent heat-dissipating area is provided.